Die Liga von Pelargir
by Lilain
Summary: 13 Jahre, 6 Monate, 2 Wochen und 23 Tage nach der herrlichen Hochzeit von Legolas und Lilain sollte man meinen, dass der Frieden in Mittelerde nun wieder hergestellt war, doch plötzlich werden mysteriöse Überfälle auf die Hafenstädte gestartet, so da
1. Default Chapter

Wir heißen euch herzlich Willkommen zu unserer Fortsetzung von „Das Geheimnis der Drachensteine". 

Wir starten heute mit dem Prolog den ihr ja schon kennt. Ab jetzt werden wir anstelle unseres Mittwochsupdate ein Montagsupdate machen, da das zeitlich für mich am günstigsten ist.

Wir hoffen sehr, dass ihr auch unsere Fortsetzung lest und dass ihr uns weiterhin eure Meinung dazu schreibt.

Danke noch einmal an alle für ihre tollen und lieben Reviews!!

Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß und Freude an unserer neuen Geschichte.

Und wie immer: Alles was Mittelerde und seine Charaktere angeht gehört alles Tolkien nur unsere Charas gehören uns, und die werdet ihr erkennen .

Die Liga von Pelargir

Prolog

Dreizehn Jahre, 6 Monate, 2 Wochen und 23 Tage waren seit der wundervollen Hochzeit von Legolas und Lilain vergangen. Seit der Zeit hatte Frieden geherrscht in Mittelerde. Es hatte viele schöne Feste gegeben, einige traurige Abschiede und viele neue Bekanntschaften.

Die meisten Elben, die mit Legolas aus dem Wald gekommen waren, waren geblieben, aber einige der Älteren waren zu den Grauen Anfurten gereist und hatten Mittelerde für immer verlassen.

Am frühen Morgen saß Legolas bereits in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen einige Handelsabkommen geschlossen. Ihr wichtigster Lieferant war zwar immer noch Gondor, aber er wollte sich nicht zu sehr in Abhängigkeit begeben. So hatte ein Teil der Elben wieder angefangen Ackerbau zu betreiben, Vieh zu züchten und Wein anzubauen. Es lief auch schon sehr gut, aber sie waren noch immer nicht autark.

Er hatte in den letzten Wochen nur sehr wenig Zeit gehabt für seine Familie. Das tat ihm auch sehr, sehr leid. Aber es gab zur Zeit Dinge, die nicht nur ihn, sondern auch Aragorn und Eomer sehr beunruhigten und sie wollten dem auf den Grund gehen. Zu viele schlaflose Nächte hatte er deswegen schon verbracht.

Er hoffte sehr, dass seine kleine, süße, wunderschöne Tochter Lalaith heil und gesund aus ihrem allerersten Urlaub zurückkommen würde. Sie war mit Eldarion, Gilwen, Melyanna und Gellwen ins Auenland gereist. Und er sorgte sich sehr um ihre Sicherheit.

In der letzten Zeit hatte es häufig Überfälle auf Reisende gegeben. Vor allem auf den kleineren Handelsstraßen. Er hatte Lilain noch nicht von allen Überfällen erzählt, weil er seine Liebste nicht hatte ängstigen wollen. Aber so langsam war seine Sorge nicht mehr zu übersehen. Und er war nicht der einzige, der sich sorgte.

Einige Hundert Meilen entfernt im Auenland saß Sam mit einer Pfeife vor seinem Kamin und beriet sich mit seiner Frau Rosie. Die Kinder ihrer Freunde sollten am nächsten Tag wieder abreisen. Sie hatten zwar eine Schar Leibwächter bei sich, doch erschien selbst diese Schar Sam angesichts der Tatsache, dass die Übergriffe immer brutaler und häufiger vorkamen als nicht ausreichend genug.

Er wollte die Kinder so nur ungern ziehen lassen. Und wenn er nun Rosies Gesicht betrachtete, sah er, dass sie der gleichen Meinung war wie er.

Die Frage war nur, ob die Kinder das auch sein würden.

Ende Prolog


	2. Kapitel 1

Hallo ihr Lieben.

Wir wollen euch gar nicht lange warten lassen, hier ist auch schon Kapitel 1 von „Die Liga von Pelargir".

Wie ihr seht besteht hier schon ein kleiner Zeitsprung und die Kinder der Helden aus Mittelerde stehen im Mittelpunkt des Geschehen.

Wir hoffen sehr, dass ihr und wieder viele liebe Reviews schreibt und möchten allen danken, die uns mit den Reviews ermutigt haben weiter zu machen.

Vielen Dank!

Diese Story widmen wir euch allen!

Kapitel 1 

Als Lilain an diesem Morgen erwachte und neben sich tastete, seufzte sie leise auf. Er war schon wieder nicht im Bett. Langsam aber sich bekam sie das Gefühl, dass wirklich etwas nicht stimmte.

Sie stand langsam auf und öffnete die Vorhänge im Schlafzimmer und zog ihr Nachthemd etwas zurecht. Sie ging in das angrenzende kleine, gemütliche Nebenzimmer, in dem die Wiege stand.

Es war gerade erst zwei Monate her, dass ihr kleiner Sohn Laurin geboren worden war. Er war ein so süßes Baby, genau wie Lalaith es auch gewesen war.

Sie lächelte, als sie Legolas mit Laurin im Sessel sitzen sah. Er streichelte sein kleines Söhnchen zart und flüsterte leise auf Elbisch vor sich her.

Lilain blieb in der Tür stehen und beobachtete die beiden. Sie konnte dennoch die Sorgen in Legolas Augen sehen. Das besorgte sie auch. Er erzählte kaum etwas, was in den Sitzungen geredet worden war, oder was überhaupt los war.

Nach einer Weile sah er auf und lächelte.

„Guten Morgen, mein Stern" lächelte er und kam mit seinem Söhnchen zu ihr und küsste sie sanft.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Ja" nickte sie und sah ihn an.

Er nickte „Gut" meinte er und gab ihr den kleinen Schatz. „Er hat so langsam Hunger. Ich konnte ihn ein bisschen hinhalten. Aber lange mag er das sicherlich nicht mehr!"

Er küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Ich muss zu einer Sitzung. Eomer und Aragorn sind eingetroffen und ich schätze, Imrahil wird nun auch hier sein. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauern wird. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass ich zum Mittagessen da sein werde!"

Er nahm seine Tunika und zog sie über. „Ich liebe dich, mein Sternchen!"

Er küsste sie noch mal zart und verließ das Zimmer.

Lilain drückte Laurin zart an sich und sah ihn an.

„Ich dich auch." Meinte sie mit einem leisen Seufzen.

Sie setzte sich und ließ ihren kleinen Sohn trinken und streichelte ihn zart. Sie würde ihn nachher fragen, wenn er wieder kam. Diese Sorge in seinen Augen war kaum zu ertragen und sie war sich sicher, dass die Sorge Gellwen und Lalaith galt, denn es gab wenige Situationen in denen er sonst so besorgt drein schaute.

„Ach mein kleiner Laurin. Würde dein Papa nur gleich mit mir reden. Es macht mich ganz krank die Sorge in seinen Augen zu sehen."

Sie lehnte sich mit ihm zurück, streichelte ihn und ließ ihn gemütlich weiter trinken. Sie würde Legolas fragen, wenn er zurück kam. Sie wollte endlich wissen, ob die Situation im Land nun wirklich so schlimm war. Ihr war klar, dass er um die Sicherheit seiner Töchter fürchtete, was sie auch verstehen konnte. Sie machte sich auch Sorgen um ihre Mädchen. Sie wollte sie auch beide gesund und munter wiedersehen.

Als er den Saal betrat erwarteten ihn seine Freunde bereits. Er konnte in Aragorns Augen die selben Sorgen sehen wie in seinen eigenen. Sie wussten zur Zeit nicht, ob ihre Kinder noch im Auenland waren oder ob sie sich bereits auf der Heimreise befanden. Bisher war keine Nachricht mehr zu ihnen gedrungen.

Die einzigen Nachrichten, die sie noch bekamen, waren Schreckensnachrichten.

Er setzte sich. "Guten Morgen!"

"Wenn er nur gut wäre" murmelte Imrahil.

Die anderen sahen ihn an.

"Was habt Ihr zu berichten, Fürst Imrahil?" fragte Aragorn.

"Ich bringe keine guten Nachrichten, mein König" sagte er bedächtig und sah in die Runde.

"Es hat einen weiteren Überfall gegeben"

"Wo hat sich das zugetragen?" fragte Eomer seinen Schwiegervater.

"Der Hafen von Edhellond ist angegriffen worden. Mehrere Schiffe sind versenkt worden. Ladungen gestohlen worden. Es gab mehrere Tote und Schwerverletzte. Die Hafenmeisterei ist niedergebrannt und einige Lagerhallen liegen ebenfalls in Schutt und Asche!"

Aragorn seufzte schwer auf. Das hatte ihnen gerade noch gefehlt. Die doppelte Sorge, die er im Moment trug reichte langsam bis ins unermessliche. Da waren seine Kinder und sein Land. Und er musste beides beschützen. Doch er hatte noch keine Ahnung wie.

„Haben wir denn eine Spur, wer wohl möglich dafür verantwortlich sein könnte?" Aragorn sah Imrahil an.

Der Fürst schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, mein König. Es wurden keine Spuren oder dergleichen gefunden. Dennoch verstärkt sich langsam der Verdacht, dass es keine gewöhnlichen Diebesbanden sind. Denn für gewöhnlich taucht die gestohlene Ware dann auf irgendeinem Markt wieder auf. Doch zurzeit..." er schwieg wieder.

Sie befanden sich gerade in einer schweren Krise. Das war nicht der erste Überfall auf einen Hafen in der letzten Zeit und langsam häufte es sich doch ins Extreme. Er konnte die Besorgnis in allen Gesichtern sehen. Im Moment erwartete er sehr die Rückkehr Faramirs, der mit einem kleinen Trupp unterwegs zu den Häfen war, um nachzusehen, wie die Lage dort stand. Doch am meisten bedrückte ihn die Frage, ob die Kinder noch im Auenland waren oder bereits aufgebrochen waren. Nichts von ihnen zu hörne war einfach schrecklich.

Er sah Legolas an.

Legolas seufzte schwer auf und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Es schien fast als sei er plötzlich gealtert. Seine sonst so glatte, zarte Haut schien durchfurcht von Falten und er wirkte zerknirscht. Sehr zerknirscht und müde.

"Das sind keines Falls Neuigkeiten, die ich mir erwünscht habe" seufzte er leise.

Eomer sah ihn an. Etwas erschüttert über die Art und Weise wie er das gesagt hatte.

"Ich wünschte, Gandalf wäre hier. Oder zumindest mein Vater!"

Aragorn sah auf.

"Wir sollten nach ihm schicken!"

Imrahil nickte. "Wie brauchen jeden Rat. Wirklich jeden. Denn im Moment ist es mir ein großes Rätsel!"

"Dann rufen wir die Adler!"

„Sie sind bereits unterwegs."

Lilain war eingetreten.

„Ich habe sie gerufen. Sie werden gleich zu Elrond fliegen."

Sie setzte sich neben Legolas und nahm zart seine Hand, schob ihre Finger zwischen seine.

„Ihr seid nicht die einzigen, die dieses Unheil sehen...die Drachensteine spüren es auch. Ich hatte....gerade eben so etwas wie eine Vision. Es war erschütternd, was ich gesehen habe. Aber ich kann eines mit Sicherheit sagen: unsere Kinder leben noch. Ich kann Lalaith und Melyanna immer deutlich spüren, weil sie beide Kräfte haben, die über die eines Normalsterblichen weit hinaus reichen. Ich hoffe so sehr, dass sie Bruchtal bereits erreicht haben oder noch im Auenland sind. Das konnte ich nicht sehen."

Sie sah die Männerrunde an, die sie alle anstarrten.

Lilain lächelte leicht. Sie war etwas blass um die Nase, diese Vision hatte sie etwas Kraft gekostet. Sie hatte Anatiriel gebeten bei ihrem Söhnchen zu bleiben, damit sie zu ihrem Mann hatte gehen können.

Er sah sie besorgt an. Er hasste es, wenn sie solche Visionen hatte und dass sie trotz allem nicht wusste, wo sie waren, machte ihm Angst.

Imrahil seufzte leise auf.

"Dann wird Elrond sicher bald hier sein!"

Aragorn nickte. "Das wird Arwen auch beruhigen!"

Das war wenigstens schon mal etwas.

"Auf alle Fälle sollten wir die Hafenstädte mit mehreren Truppen versorgen!" meinte Eomer.

Legolas nickte. "Das müssen wir sogar tun. Sonst wird es Unmut geben unter der Bevölkerung!"

Aragorn stand auf. "Dann werde ich gleich in die Stadt zurück reiten und das veranlassen!"

Legolas nickte.

"Sollte Faramir in der Zeit hier ankommen, dann sagt ihm, dass ich morgen wieder da sein werde!"

Eomer und Legolas nickten.

"Dann war es das für heute"

Sie nickten und die Versammlung löste sich auf.

Imrahil eilte nach Dol Amroth zurück und Aragorn in die Stadt.

Legolas seufzte tief auf. "Ich werde mich mit Morbenn besprechen. Sieh du lieber nach dem kleinen Schatz" meinte er leise zu Lilain.

Lilain streichelte zart über seine Wange und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Sie leben, Legolas. Und ich bin sicher, dass sie in Sicherheit sind. Sie sind doch nicht dumm und Melyanna ist bei ihnen. Sie wird schon nichts unbedachtes getan haben, Schatz."

Sie gab ihm noch einen Kuss und rieb sich über die Augen.

„Ich spüre die Steine. Sie schützen unsere Kinder. Wir werden sie ganz sicher bald wieder haben, ganz bald." Meinte sie und sah ihren Liebsten wieder an und drückte ihn.

Er nickte, drückte sie zart.

"Geh zu Laurin, Lilain" meinte er.

Er rieb sich den Nacken und suchte nach Morbenn. Er musste ein paar Dinge mit ihm besprechen. Sie mussten ihren kleinen Hafen auch schützen und er wollte den anderen so gut helfen wie es ihre begrenzten Möglichkeiten zuließen. Außerdem wollte er Gimli benachrichtigen. Vielleicht würde er mit den Zwergen auch helfen können.

Ende Kapitel 1


	3. Kapitel 2

So, hier kommt auch schon Kapitel 2 unserer Fortsetzung. Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass wir ein Montagsupdate machen? Ich glaube ja.

Vielen Dank auch für eure Reviews, wir hoffen sehr, dass ihr auch Gefallen an unserer Fortsetzung findet.

Hm....mehr gibt es glaub ich im Moment nicht zu sagen...außer: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Kapitel 2 

„Ich werde auf sie aufpassen. Ich sehe Dinge, die andere nicht sehen, Sam. Ich werde niemanden in Gefahr bringen."

Melyanna sah Sam an. Mit ihren neunzehn Jahren war sie die Älteste seiner jungen Besucher.

Und dazu kam, dass sie die Erstgeborene des Königs von Gondor war, ein Mädchen, das die Schönheit seiner Mutter geerbt hatte und die stechend grauen Augen ihres Vaters.

Und genau aus diesen klugen, grauen Augen sah sie ihn nun bittend an. Er hatte sie nicht ziehen lassen, als er mit keiner Nachricht mehr nach Gondor durchgekommen war. Dieses Überfälle hatte sich gehäuft, nicht nur in den Häfen, sondern auch aufs Land.

„Melyanna." Er sah sie ernst an. „Ich weiß, dass du vorsichtig bist und dass du aufpasst. Aber ihr habt keine Garantie, das euch nichts passiert."

„Aber unsere Eltern müssen doch wissen, dass es uns gut geht. Sie machen sich sicher schreckliche Sorgen. Wenn wir wenigstens bis Bruchtal kommen, ist es egal. Großvater kann die Adler rufen und wir können nach Hause. Zumindest kann er Vater benachrichtigen."

Sam seufzte tief auf. Das Mädchen redete wie sein Vater, was es ihm umso schwerer macht.

"Sie hat recht, Sam" mischte sich nun auch Gilwen ein.

"Wenn wir unseren Großvater erreichen, kann uns dort auch nichts mehr passieren und wir reisen nicht allein. Wir haben eine Truppe bei uns und wir kennen uns dort in den Wäldern aus. Wir waren schon öfter hier. Wir wissen, wo wir uns verstecken können!"

Sie sah ihn wieder an. Sie trug kniehohe Stiefel, eine graue Hose und ein leicht verschlissenes grünes Hemd, das ihre grünen Augen betonte. Die Haare hatte sie wieder in einem Zopf stecken. Sie trug nur selten Kleider und war so mit einem Schwert mindestens so geschickt wie mit einem Bogen, auch wenn sie erst 17 Jahre alt war. Sie wusste sich zu verteidigen und sie wusste auch nur zu gut, wie sie ihre Geschwister verteidigen konnte.

Hinzu kam, dass keiner von ihnen im Umgang mit Waffen ungeübt war. Eldarion war zwar noch nicht lange mit dem Schwertkampf beschäftigt, konnte aber hervorragend Bogenschießen und Gellwen und Lalaith hatten diese Technik von klein auf von ihrem Vater erlernt.

"Es wird uns nichts passieren, Sam" meinte sie. "Zur Not haben Melyanna und Lalaith Fähigkeiten, mit denen wir uns auch zu helfen wissen!"

„Ja, genau." Meinte auch Melyanna.

Sie war ähnlich gekleidet wie ihre Schwester und trug ihren Waldläufermantel. Sie war zwar eine Prinzessin, aber sie hatte sehr viele Gene ihres Vaters und sehr viele seiner Fähigkeiten geerbt. Sie wusste, was sie tat und sie würde ihre Geschwister und Freunde niemals in Gefahr bringen.

Gellwen war auch zu ihnen getreten.

„Sam. Wir sind eine geschlossene Gruppe. Wir sind alle mit Waffen geübt und wir sind immer sehr vorsichtig. Uns geschieht sicher nichts!"

Sam seufzte schwer auf. Aragorn und Legolas würden ihn erwürgen wenn ihnen auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt wurde.

„Ich habe wohl keine Chance gegen euch." Meinte er und gab sich damit schon geschlagen.

Melyanna lachte herzlich. „Nun ja, die lassen wir dir leider nicht."

"Nein, die lassen wir dir nicht" grinste Gilwen breit. Was das anging, so hatten sie oft genug ihrem Vater zugehört und einiges von ihrer Mutter gelernt.

"Nun, gut" meinte Sam dann. "Dann soll es so sein. Aber Rosie macht euch erst noch Proviantsäcke!"

Sie nickten "Gut, wir packen in der Zeit unsere Sachen!"

Gilwen half ihrem kleinen Bruder etwas beim Packen. Eldarion war nicht so wirklich der Held im Tasche packen. Er machte es auch nicht gerne und sie übernahm das gerne. Auch, wenn Melyanna sie immer schimpfte, sie würde ihn verwöhnen. Für gewöhnlich tat sie das mit einem Lächeln ab. Sie liebte ihren kleinen Bruder einfach viel zu sehr und sie wollte ihn um jeden Preis der Welt beschützen.

Eldarion seufzte leise auf. Er hatte Gilwen gedankt, die Hände in die Taschen geschoben und war raus gegangen. Er war gerade mal dreizehn und wenn er so hörte, was da alles los war...er mochte so etwas nicht. Er wusste, dass sein Vater ein guter König war. Aber ihm war mulmig bei dem Gedanken mal an seine Stelle zu treten. Und gerade in Krisenzeiten wie dieses musste er darüber nachdenken.

Vor kurzem hatten seine Lektionen im Schwertkampf begonnen. Gut, er konnte ein Schwert führen, er konnte auch den Bogen benutzen, aber eigentlich scheute er davor zurück Waffen zu benutzen. Es gab so viele Dinge, die er noch wissen wollte, Dinge, die er wichtiger fand. Er war auch derjenige gewesen, der diese Reise ins Auenland angestiftet hatte. Es war sein Wunsch gewesen den Shire kennen zu lernen und etwas über Hobbits zu lernen.

Melyanna packte die restlichen Sachen in ihre Tasche und sah Gilwen an.

„Ist er nach draußen? Er beunruhigt mich, wenn er immer so still ist."

Sie schnürte ihren Beutel gut zu. Sie hatte sich sehr verändert. Sie war nicht mehr das scheue kleine Mädchen, das sich vor seinen Träumen fürchtete. Sie hatte mit Hilfe ihrer Großeltern gelernt damit umzugehen und zu leben und sich das Ziel gesteckt ihrem Vater damit zu helfen, so gut sie konnte.

„Bei Eldarion weiß man nie, was gerade in ihm vorgeht. Schon gar nicht im Moment. Mir wäre es lieber, er würde es raus schreien."

"Ja, er ist wieder nach draußen" seufzte sie leise und sah ihre Schwester an. "Bei ihm weiß man wirklich nie, was in ihm vorgeht. Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, er fürchtet sich davor eines Tages in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters zu treten!"

Sie schnürte ihre Tasche zu.

"Andererseits könnte ich es auch verstehen. Es ist nicht leicht in die Fußstapfen eines Vaters zu treten, der für alle ein großer Held und geachteter König ist. Man wird immer an einer hohen Messlatte gemessen. Das ist nicht sehr leicht. Schon gar nicht, wenn man erst 13 ist und lieber die Welt erforschen möchte, als mit einem Schwert zu kämpfen!"

Sie schnürte ihre Stiefel richtig zu und band sich ihren Gurt um und steckte ihr Schwer in die Scheide.

"Wir müssen auf ihn aufpassen. Ich weiß nicht, ob er in der Lage ist auf etwas Lebendiges zu schießen, wenn er es tun müsste!"

Melyanna nickte und schnürte ihren Schwertgurt um, nahm ihren Beutel auf den Rücken und zog den Bogen um.

„Eben das. Ich denke er würde es nicht tun. Ich möchte, dass er auf jeden Fall in unserer Nähe bleibt."

Sie sah sich noch mal um, ob sie alles hatte.

„Gut, schaun wir, ob Gellwen und Lalaith soweit sind, dann können wir gleich aufbrechen."

Eldarion beobachtete den Himmel. Es war schlechtes Wetter im Anzug, das konnte er spüren, auch wenn der Himmel noch völlig blau war. Er spielte mit einem Grashalm und ließ sein Blick über das schöne, grüne Auenland wandern. Es war wirklich wunderschön hier. Die paar Wochen, die sie hier verbracht haben waren einfach wunderbar gewesen. Er war froh, dass er diese Reise hatte machen können.

Er sah auf, als seine Schwestern mit seinen beiden Cousinen nach draußen kamen.

"Na dann auf" meinte Gilwen und ordnete die Pfeile in ihrem Köcher und zog ihn auf den Rücken.

Sie packte ihren Schlafsack auf den Rücken ihres Pferdes und stieg auf.

"Wir sollten uns beeilen. Vielleicht schaffen wir es bei schnellem Ritt bis nach Bree. Das sollte eigentlich zu schaffen sein. Unsere Pferde sind frisch und wir haben ausgeschlafen. Ich möchte, dass wir alle dicht beieinander bleiben und an der Straße müssen wir besonders vorsichtig sein. Wenn wir Bree hinter uns gelassen haben, haben wir das gefährlichste Stück sicher geschafft. Ich bleibe hinter euch und Melyanna reitet vor!"

Sie sah Gellwen an. "Bleibst du hinten bei mir?"

Gellwen nickte. „Ja gerne."

Sie war immerhin genau so alt wie Gilwen und sie waren gute Freundinnen.

Melyanna schwang sich auf ihr Pferd. „Na dann auf."

Sie ritt mal an die Spitze des Zuges. Eldarion stieg auch auf sein Pferd und wartete, bis Lalaith auch aufgesessen hatte und folgte mit ihr zusammen Melyanna.

Er wusste schon, warum Gilwen das angeordnete hatte. Sie und Melyanna hatten einen ziemlich großen Beschützerinstinkt und ab und an war es schon anstrengend, wenn ständig einer auf einen aufpasste. Aber es war wohl besser so, denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob er eine seiner Waffen gegen jemanden benutzen konnte.

Lalaith sah ihn an. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass er in letzter Zeit sehr schweigsam war. Je näher ihre Abreise gekommen war, desto ruhiger war er geworden. Sie hatte beobachtet wie seine Schwestern immer wieder versucht hatten mit ihm zu üben. Sie hatte auch gesehen, wie sich die beiden jungen Frauen danach jedes Mal eine ganze Weile unterhalten hatten. Sie wusste, dass seine Schwestern die Abneigung ihres Bruders gegen Waffen kannten. Er schien das nicht zu wissen. Zumindest hatte sie den Eindruck jedes Mal, wenn sie sein Gesicht sah, wenn sie mit ihm trainieren wollten. Er schien nicht zu verstehen, dass sie das nur taten, damit er sich verteidigen konnte, sollte es notwendig sein. Sie verstand ihre Sorge. Eldarion war das perfekte Ziel für jeden, der Gondor schaden wollte.

Gilwen lächelte und unterhielt sich etwas mit Gellwen, ohne ihr Umfeld aus den Augen zu lassen. Sie kamen sehr schnell voran und gönnten ihren Pferden auch keine Ruhe. Es wurde schnell dunkel. Sie hatten am späten Nachmittag die Brücke überquert und waren am späten Abend vor dem Stadttor. Man ließ sie eintreten und sie kehrten im Tänzelnden Pony ein.

Nachdem die Pferde versorgt, der Hunger gestillt und Zimmer verteilt waren, schliefen sie erst mal.

Ende Kapitel 2


	4. Kapitel 3

So pünktlich zum Wochenanfang bekommt ihr ein neues Kapitel von unserer Story. smile Bzw. Einen Tag später, aber das ist ja nicht unsere Schuld ;)

Vielen herzlichen Dank auch für eure Reviews, das ist echt das schönste daran. J

Ach ja, wir hatten ein Review indem jemand nach Lilains Sterblichkeit bzw Unsterblichkeit fragte. Ich meinte mich erinnern zu können, dass ich es in „Das Geheimnis der Drachensteine" erklärt habe, aber ich tu es gerne noch mal:

Lilain ist als Hüterin nicht in den, nennen wir es mal Hüter-Himmel, aufgestiegen und hat die Steine wieder frei gegeben. Die Steine sind in sie gedrungen und sind nun ein Teil von ihr. Aus diesem Grund ist Lilain unsterblich, da keine neue Hüterin oder ein Hüter von Nöten ist. Ich hoffe, ich konnte damit alle Unklarheiten beseitigen. Falls jemand noch Fragen haben sollte, nur her damit das ist kein Problem. smile

Und nun viel Spaß zum Lesen!!

Kapitel 3 

Meneldil und Haleth, zwei Fischer aus Gondor waren zusammen mit der kleinen Forschertruppe und einigen der Händler nach Anfalas gezogen. Seit einer ganzen Weile arbeiteten sie dort an einer neuen Stadt. Sie hatten beim König um die Erlaubnis gebeten dort am Hafen eine neue Stadt zu bauen, die sie nach dem Strand Anfalas nennen wollten.

Der Forschertrupp, der mit ihnen gezogen war, wollte, wenn die Stadt fertig war, übers Meer segeln, um die unerforschten Gebiete endlich zu erforschen und weiteren Handelsraum zu suchen.

Anscha, die Tochter eines Fischers war mit ihrer Freundin Sibel am Strand und sammelte Muscheln für Ketten, die sie auf dem Markt verkaufen wollten. Vom Fischen allein wurden sie nicht satt und so konnten sie sich etwas dazu verdienen. Es war ein sehr heißer Tag. Es war stickig und selbst die kühle Seeluft brachte kaum Erleichterung.

Alle Siedler waren an diesem heißen Tag damit beschäftigt ihrer Arbeit nach zu gehen. Entweder fischten sie, bauten weiter mit an der Stadt oder sie kümmerten sich um ihre täglichen Geschäfte.

Durch die fast unerträgliche Hitze bemerkte niemand den näher kommenden Nebel, der über das Meer direkt auf sie zukam.

Anscha sah plötzlich auf und ließ die Muscheln aus ihrer Schürze in den Sand fallen, was Sibel im selben Moment aufsehen ließ.

„Anscha, was ist los?"

„Lauf, Sibel, lauf!" schrie Anscha auf und wies zum Meer.

Ein riesiges und fremdartiges Schiff steuerte direkt auf sie zu. Nein, es war nicht nur ein Schiff, es waren sicher vier oder fünf Schiffe.

Auch Sibel ließ ihre Muscheln fallen und die beiden begannen zu rennen. Sie rannten auf halbem Weg in Meneldil und Haleth, die versuchten die beiden Mädchen zu beruhigen, bis auch sie die gespenstig wirkenden Schiffe erblicken.

Gemeinsam rannten sie, zurück zur Stadt. Sie läuteten die kleine Glocke, die für Notfälle am Tor angebracht worden war.

Panisch rannten alle zurück zur Stadt. Die Schiffe hatten bereits am Strand angelegt und sie sahen seltsam gekleidete Soldaten das Schiff verlassen.

Anscha und Sibel standen auf der Stadtmauer und beobachteten dies mit panischem Blick.

„Eru schütze uns." Flüsterte Anscha leise und faltete ihre Hände zum Gebet.

Nachdem die Soldaten sich am Strand aufgereiht hatten, konnte man eine in schwarz gekleidete Gestalt erkennen, die das Schiff verließ. Doch mehr als seine schemenhafte Gestalt, vermochte man von der Stadtmauer nicht zu erkennen.

Er schritt langsam von dem Schiff mit den schwarzen Segeln. Es war das größte der insgesamt fünf Schiffe. Seine schwarzen Stiefel glänzten in der Sonne, seine Schritte waren nicht zu hören. Er war sehr groß und machte einen sehr erhabenen Eindruck. Er hatte stechend blaue Augen und langes schwarzes Haar. Seine Haut war schneeweiß, sein Blick finster und fast schon eisig.

„Großer Daw Dim!"

Einer der Männer sprach ihn an, verneigte sich tief vor ihm.

„Dies hier ist Anfalas, die Stadt ist noch im Aufbau. Ein leichtes Ziel für uns. Pelargir liegt etwas weiter östlich von hier. Wir dachten ihr wollt den großen Triumph erleben wie wir für euch diese Stadt einnehmen!"

Der Angesprochene, Daw Dim, sah seinen Diener an.

„So, dachtet ihr?"

Seine Stimme klang kalt wie Eis und so gefährlich wie ein Donner.

„J-j-j.ja...."

„Weshalb steht ihr dann noch hier rum?! Wir haben schließlich nicht ewig Zeit!"

Die Soldaten waren von seiner Präsenz und seiner Macht so eingeschüchtert, dass sie sofort begannen auf Anfalas zu marschieren.

Daw Dim blieb stehen, seine Leibgarde trat zu ihm und zwei hübsche Dienerinnen mit dunkler Haut trugen einen Schirm, den sie über ihn hielten.

Für einen Moment verließ die Kälte Daw Dims Blick und er wurde lüstern, als er die beiden wenig bekleideten Dienerinnen genauer betrachete. Doch die Kälte kehrte augenblicklich zurück, als er wieder hoch zur Stadt sah, die von seinen Leuten bereits eingenommen wurde. Sie hatten genaue Anweisungen nichts zu zerstören. Nein, das wäre zu auffällig. Das Ganze musste von Innen raus geschehen.

Daw Dim war zu sehr damit beschäftigt zu zusehen wie die Stadt eingenommen wurde, so dass er den vermummten Reiter nicht sah, der das Geschehen beobachtet hatte und eilig davon ritt.

In der kaum befestigten Stadt hatten sich die Männer zusammengefunden und versuchten dürftig eine Verteidigung aufzubauen. Der König hatte ihnen zwar Truppen gesandt, aber nicht sehr viele. So viele junge Männer waren damals im Krieg gestorben, dass das Land sich nur langsam erholte.

Einer der Ältesten befahl den Frauen und den Kinder gen Norden zu fliehen, in die Berge um sich von da aus nach Rohan durchzuschlagen. Man musste diesen Überfall melden.

Anscha nahm ihren jüngeren Geschwister bei der Hand und begann zu rennen. Dicht hinter ihr Sibel. Man hatte ihnen gesagt, sie sollten nicht zurück schauen, sondern einfach laufen. Und das taten sie.

Ließen das Grauen hinter sich zurück.

Hörten die Schreie nicht.

Rochen das verbrannte Holz nicht.

Sahen ihre Verwandten und Freunde nicht im Sand liegen.

In den Trümmern ihrer mit so viele Liebe und Herzblut erschaffenen Stadt.

Ende Kapitel 3


	5. Kapitel 4

Hallo ihr Lieben! Hier kommt nun das nächste Kapitel unserer Geschichte. Ich möchte mich bei meinem Erinner mich Yury herzlich bedanken sonst hätte ich heute das Update vergessen. grins Danke noch mal. Ach, das mit deiner Rolle als Bösewicht geht klar, wir lassen uns was einfallen . 

Na dann viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

Kapitel 4 

Daw Dim hatte sich zufrieden in dem kleinen Rathaus von Anfalas im großen Saal auf einen Stuhl gesetzt.

Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass niemand getötet wurde, dass war nicht, was er wollte. Ein zufriedenes, dennoch eiskaltes Lächeln, lag auf seinen schmalen Lippen.

„Lasst die Bewohner dieser wunderbaren Stadt versammeln und wehe ihr tut nur einem von ihnen etwas zuleide!"

Er ging langsam nach draußen auf den Balkon.

Das was er sah war Furcht in den Augen der Menschen. Eine Furcht, die ihn frohlocken ließ, er schöpfte neue Macht daraus.

Diese kleine Hexe hatte ihn zwar überrascht aber nicht geschwächt. Gut, dass er hatte spüren können, dass das Buch der schwarzen Macht geöffnet worden war. Dennoch interessierte es ihn sehr, wer die Hexe war, die, die Asche berührt hatte und deren starke, weiße Kraft er gespürt hatte.

Er wand sich den Bewohnern Anfalas zu, schob den Gedanken an die Hexe beiseite.

„Bürger dieser wunderbaren Stadt, hört mich an!"

Seine Stimme hallte über den Marktplatz, laut und klar.

„Ich bin nicht gekommen, um euch zu verletzen oder zu töten. Vor euch steht euer Retter!"

Er hörte, wie die Menschen leise zu murmeln begannen.

„In der Not hat euch euer König im Stich gelassen. Er hat euch alleine gelassen, nicht einmal Soldaten geschickt. Was ist das für ein König, der sein Volk einer solchen Gefahr aussetzt?!"

Er grinste innerlich, als er das immer lauter werdende Murren hörte.

Daw Dim wusste, dass er auf diesem Weg vorgehen musste, da er es bei diesem König sicher nicht so leicht haben würde wie bei dem alten König von Katzanien. Hier konnte er sich nicht beim König selbst einschleichen. Aber er hatte einen anderen, wohl noch genialeren Weg gefunden.

"Wer seid ihr überhaupt?" fragte ein anderer.

"Woher kommt ihr?"

"Wer hat uns angegriffen?"

"Warum haben sie uns angegriffen?"

"Wir sind hier ein friedliches Volk!"

"Ja, genau. Wir sind friedlich. Wir sind nur Fischer."

"Wir haben genug Krieg gesehen!"

"Wir wollen unsere Ruhe haben."

Eine junge Frau erhob sich. "Unser König würde uns niemals im Stich lassen. Unsere Armeen sind geschwächt. So viele junge Männer sind gestorben im Krieg. Viel zu viele. Es gibt sicher Gebiete, die seiner Hilfe mehr bedürfen als unseres hier. Und warum sollte er Soldaten schicken, wenn er von den Übergriffen nichts weiß? Hat es ihm denn schon jemand gesagt? Nein? Dann lasst uns einen Boten schicken, bevor wir einem Fremden mehr vertrauen als unserem König, der uns aus schlimmerer Not errettet hat!"

Die Männer brüllten laut Beifall, als die junge Frau das gesagt hatte und sie stimmten ihr auch wirklich alle zu.

Daw Dims Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

„Nun denn, ich habe ihnen ja die Wahl gelassen mir aus freien Stücken zu folgen." Murmelte er leise vor sich her, erhob dann seine Hände.

Er murmelte alte, unbekannte Worte vor sich her und ein leichter, dunkler Nebel legte sich über die Menschen.

Er lächelte böse, er belegte sie mit einem Zauber, der sie willenlos und gefügig machte, zu Marionetten, die ihm ohne weiteres folgen würden.

Mittelerde mochte ja nun eine kleine Hexe haben, aber diese Hexe hatte keine Macht im Gegensatz zu ihm. Und der alte weise Zauberer war auch übers Meer gefahren, auf diese Chance hatte er schon immer gewartet.

Und nun war sie da. Seine Chance. Die Chance des großen Daw Dim.

„Was ist, Bürger von Anfalas? Wollt ihr, dass ich euch unterstütze, euch vor eurem unzuverlässigen König schütze?" rief er in die Menge.

Sie sahen in alle an.

"Ja, Herr. Schütze du uns!"

Sie klangen monoton und wie Einfaltspinsel.

Die Soldaten grinsten zufrieden.

"Und nun, Herr? Ziehen wir nun zu diesem großen Hafen?"

Sie waren alle begierig endlich etwas Großes in Angriff zu nehmen und endlich mal richtig Fahrt in ihr Unternehmen zu bringen.

Daw Dim sah seine Leute an, ließ ein kurzes, zufriedenes Lächeln erscheinen.

„Wir werden bald aufbrechen. Erst regeln wir hier alles. Ich möchte, dass ihr immer daran denkt, dass niemand verletzt werden soll. Ich will kein Aufsehen erregen. Das soll alles ruhig und leise ablaufen. Habt ihr verstanden?"

„Ja, Herr."

Er nickte.

„Gut. Dann sichert die Stadt nun, helft den Bewohnern beim restlichen Aufbau der Mauer und ihren Häusern, steht ihnen bei. Seid ihre Beschützer!"

Sie nickten.

"Ja wohl, Herr. Ich werde meine Männer gleich einteilen" meinte der Oberst.

"Los, los Männer. Immer 20 Mann in eine Gruppe. An die Arbeit!"

Die Männer machten sich an die Arbeit und bis zum Abend hatten sie die Mauern bereits aufgebaut.

Daw Dim hatte das mit großer Zufriedenheit beobachtet. Mit etwas Zauber konnte man nachhelfen und mit etwas Wohlwollen noch mehr. Sie würden ihm wie Schäfchen aus der Hand fressen.

Er beobachtete die Bewohner der Stadt vom Balkon noch etwas. Dann ging er wieder zurück in die Halle.

Er setzte sich wieder auf einen der Sessel, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

Er ließ seine schwarze Magie durch seinen Körper gleiten. Das hier war noch lange nicht alles.

Er wusste, dass irgendwo diese beiden verflixten Prinzen waren. Nein, der eine war ja offiziell schon König. Die beiden wollte er auf jeden Fall noch aus dem Weg räumen.

Und dann war da die kleine Hexe. Sie hatte sein Interesse geweckt. Er hatte noch nie soviel weißes Magie gespürt. Gab es da vielleicht jemand der ihm ebenbürtig war? Dessen Macht nur noch nicht vollständig ausgereift war? Nach dieser kurzen Begegnung mit ihrer Essenz konnte er das noch nicht sicher sagen.

Aber er freute sich auf eine zweite Begegnung.

Ende Kapitel 8


	6. Kapitel 5

Hello again oder immer wieder Montags...lach 

Hier kommt heute unser Update mit unserem nächsten Kapitelchen .

Yury: herzlichen Dank meine Süße, dass du immer so eisern Reviews schreibst, denn zum letzten Kapitel war deins das einzige schnüff

lach Katzanien stammt nicht aus meiner Feder, dass war Anatiriels Idee, sie ist darauf gekommen, weil ihre Katze die ganze Zeit laut und ungeduldig gemaunzt hat. hehe Ich fand's auch lustig und dann haben wir das auch gleich mal genommen.

grins Wir wissen ja selbst noch nicht genau, wie sich diese Story entwickeln wird, auch wenn wir ein gewisses Ziel haben, aber du kennst ja Lilain und weißt ja wie sie reagiert, wenn da so ein böser Zauberer auftaucht...grins

Na ja aber nun hör ich auf zu labern, ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen! Wir freuen uns über Reviews 

Kapitel 5 

Währenddessen traf endlich Faramir mit seinen Reitern wieder in Ithilien ein.

Eowyn war diejenige, die ihn als Erste empfing. Sie drückte ihren Mann an sich, froh, dass er zurück gekehrt war.

Faramir drückte seine Frau an sich, küsste sie zart und sah sie an.

Eowyn sah sein sorgenvolles Gesicht. Er sah genauso aus wie die meisten in der letzten Zeit. So viele Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn.

„Du siehst nicht aus, als hättest du besonders gute Nachrichten, Liebster."

„Leider nicht. Ich wünschte, es wäre anders, Eowyn. Ich muss sofort zum König."

„Komm, er ist im großen Saal. Sie haben euch kommen sehn."

Aragorn kam ihnen auch schon auf halbem Weg entgegen. Er hatte das Warten nicht mehr ausgehalten.

Legolas und Eomer folgten ihm.

"Was habt Ihr zu berichten?" fragte Legolas.

"Habt Ihr Imrahil getroffen? Er wollte nach Dol Amroth!" fragte Eomer.

Sie waren alle sehr nervös. Elrond war, trotz der Adler noch immer nicht eingetroffen und Legolas und Aragorn sehr besorgt um ihre Kinder.

Morbenn scheuchte sie mit viel Geduld und Ruhe in den Saal zurück und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Lilain und Arwen waren ebenfalls anwesend. Arwen hatte ihren Mann nicht wieder allein gehen lassen wollen. Ihre jüngsten Töchter begleiteten sie. Sie kümmerten sich zusammen mit einer jungen Elbin um Laurin.

Anatiriel kam mit einem Tablett zurück. Sie hatte Tee und etwas zum Knabbern geholt. Vielleicht würde das die Gemüter etwas beruhigen.

Legolas und Aragorn sahen Faramir wieder an.

"Was habt Ihr zu berichten?!"

Lilain lehnte sich neben Arwen zurück. Sie hatte auch keine Lust gehabt Legolas alleine zu lassen. Das hier war etwas, was sie alle etwas anging.

Faramir legte mit Eowyns Hilfe schnell seine Rüstung ab und trat vor.

„Leider keine guten Nachrichten. Die meisten der kleinen Hafenstädte wurden angegriffen. Nur Pelargir nicht. Was schon verwunderlich ist, immerhin ist sie die größte Hafenstadt. Dörfer haben uns berichtet, dass auch auf den Reisewegen immer häufiger Überfälle stattfinden und auch auf den Flusswegen."

Er sah Aragorn, Eomer, Legolas und alle weiteren Anwesenden an.

„Doch es weiß niemand genau, wer diese Leute sind, die diese Überfälle anzetteln. Ein Mann mit dem ich gesprochen habe meinte, es wären Fremde. Er hätte noch nie einen wie sie hier gesehen. Ich weiß nicht genau, ob ich dem Glauben schenken soll, aber es ist besser als gar keine Spur. Was auch erstaunlich ist: der Nachrichtendienst scheint zu versagen. Irgendwer scheint Nachrichten abzufangen. Und zwar so, dass die Hilfegesuche nicht bis zu euch durchdringen können, Hoheit."

Eowyn hatte ihrem Gatten beunruhigt gelauscht. Das hörte sich schrecklich an, als wollte jemand den neugewonnenen Frieden in Mittelerde, den sie so schwer erkämpft hatten, wieder zu vernichten.

Lilain hatte sehr nachdenklich zugehört.

„Es muss jemand sein, der über eine erstaunliche Macht verfügt." Meinte sie.

„Ich könnte es sonst nicht spüren. Die Steine würden mir diese Bilder sonst nicht zeigen."

Arwen rieb sich über die Augen. Sie sah müde aus. Sie hatte nur wenig geschlafen in den letzten Tagen und sie fühlte sich etwas unnütz, weil sie keinerlei Fähigkeiten zu haben schien, jetzt hier etwas zu tun. Die Nachrichten waren so beunruhigend und ihr einziger Sohn war vielleicht irgendwo da draußen auf einer Straße, vielleicht auch in den Händen dieser Fremden und sie wusste es nicht mal. Sie kannte ihren Sohn, sie wusste wie ungern er eine Waffe nutzte. Seine Stärken lagen ganz woanders. Er war ihr so ähnlich und hatte so gar nichts kriegerisches. Sie wusste, dass seine Schwestern bei ihm waren, dass sie ihn beschützen würden, dass sie kämpfen konnten und ihrem Vater sehr ähnlich waren. Aber würde das ausreichen?

Aragorn sah zu ihr rüber und sah dann Faramir wieder an.

"Ich habe bereits Truppen in alle Hafenstädte entsandt. Vielleicht wäre es ratsam, Hilfe anzufordern. Aus dem Norden. Von den Zwergen."

Er sah Eomer an.

"Eomer muss seine Häfen und Straßen schützen. Er braucht seine Truppen. Wer könnte uns noch helfen?"

Legolas seufzte leise auf und sah ihn an.

"Wir werden das tun!"

Morbenn sah auf. "Unsere Krieger sind bereit. Sie haben ihre Sachen gepackt und warten nur auf ihre Befehle!"

Lilain drückte zart Arwens Hand. Sie konnte gut ihre Gefühle verstehen. Ihr ging es ähnlich. Sie sah hin und wieder diese Bilder, die absolut unnötig waren, denn es waren Dinge, die sie schon wussten.

Plötzlich gingen die Türen auf und Elrond stürmte in die Halle.

„Verzeiht meine Verspätung!"

Er kam nicht ganz alleine, er wurde begleitete von Elladan und Elrohir.

„Irgendwer oder irgendwas scheint versucht zu haben die Adler aufzuhalten zu mir zu gelangen. Aber Gwaihir hat sich das keineswegs gefallen lassen. Und hier bin ich."

"Adar" Arwen sprang auf und stürzte sich richtig in seine Arme.

"Wo sind meine Kinder?" fragte sie leise ehe jemand anderer irgendetwas sagen konnte.

Legolas schwieg, Aragorn ebenfalls. Die Frage brannten ihnen allen auf der Seele. Und alle hofften, dass er es wusste.

Elrond drückte sein kleines Mädchen an sich und streichelte zart durch ihr Haar.

„Sie sind auf dem Weg nach Imladris. Ich habe ihnen Glorfindel entgegen geschickt. Habt keine Angst, es wird keinem von ihnen etwas passieren."

Lilain seufzte etwas erleichtert auf. Okay, immerhin etwas. Aber das hieß auch, dass ihre Kinder im Moment da draußen unterwegs waren und so toll war auch das nicht. Aber sie wusste, dass Melyanna und Gilwen keine dummen Mädchen waren, sondern genau das Gegenteil davon. Und sie wusste, dass Lalaith sie im Notfall alle mit ihrer Kraft schützen konnte.

Arwen weinte leise vor lauter Erleichterung und immer noch ängstlich. Sie hatte viel zu viel Angst um ihre Kinder um darüber nachzudenken, dass sie sich selbst helfen konnten.

"Das ist gut" nickte Legolas.

"Dann werden sie auch bald bei uns sein!"

Aragorn nickte. "Ja, dann werden sie bald bei uns sein!"

Er nahm seine Frau sanft in den Arm und drückte sie an sich.

"Sie sind bald wieder da, Liebes. Und es geht ihnen gut!"

Arwen schluchzte und nickte.

Lilain drückte Legolas zart und seufzte leise auf. Das beruhigte einfach ungemein zu wissen, dass es ihnen gut ging und jemand wusste, wo sie waren. Das war im Moment für sie das Wichtigste.

Und der zweite Punkt war, dass sie eine Lösung fanden für die Überfälle auf die Hafen. Dass sie raus fanden, wer mit allen Mitteln versuchte Mittelerde zu schwächen.

Elrond strich Arwen noch einmal durchs Haar und sah Aragorn an.

„Es ist etwas in Mittelerde eingetroffen, was nicht zu Mittelerde gehört. Eine dunkel, schwarze Macht, noch schwärzer als die Saurons oder Galadriels." Meinte er sehr ernst.

„Ich kann nicht genau sagen, was oder wer es ist. Aber wir sollten auf der Hut sein."

Legolas streichelte Lilain zart durchs Haar.

"Ich wünschte, Gandalf wäre hier" meinte er leise und sah seinen Vater an.

"Vielleicht wüsste er Rat!"

Aragorn nickte. "Ja, vielleicht. Aber er ist nicht da. Also ist es an uns eine Lösung zu finden. Wir sollten nach Minas Tirith aufbrechen. Vielleicht finden wir etwas in den Bibliotheken. Über die neuen Lande vielleicht. Ich weiß es nicht. Bis dahin müssen wir zusehen, dass wir Informationen sammeln. Wir müssen wissen, mit wem wir es zu tun haben!"

Arwen rieb sich über die Augen und nickte langsam.

"Das Lesen könnte ich übernehmen!"

Dann käme sie sich sicherlich nicht mehr so unnütz vor.

Aragorn nickte und gab seiner Liebsten einen Kuss auf die Schläfe.

„Legolas, Lilain, würdet auch ihr uns begleiten?" fragte Aragorn.

Legolas nickte ohne zu zögern. Auch Lilain nickte.

„Ja, selbstverständlich. Ich kann Arwen helfen."

„Wunderbar" meinte Aragorn und nickte.

Elrond sah auf. „Wir sollten allerdings nicht zu Pferd reiten, auch wenn es nicht weit ist. Gwaihir wird uns sicher nach Minas Tirith bringen, auch mit den Kindern."

„Dann lasst uns keine Zeit mehr verschwenden!" meinte Legolas, nahm Lilains Hand und stand auf.

Ende Kapitel 4


End file.
